Waktu
by Sends
Summary: Sebuah percakapan dengan Sang Waktu. Ia diam membisu namum memberi jawaban. Jawaban itu ada di kesunyianmu


Sebuah percakapan dengan Sang Waktu

Ia diam membisu namum memberi jawaban

Jawaban itu ada di kesunyianmu

-OoO-

Waktu

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

Kurapika Kuruta

-OoO-

Aku tidak pernah membayangkan sama sekali tetang kehilangan segalanya. Meski sesungguhnya aku masih memiliki semua yang seharusnya ada padaku. Tapi ada seseorang yang bisa membawa separuh jiwamu pergi ketika ia menghilang dari hidupmu, membawa separuh akal dan membawa separuh semangat hidupmu. Tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa suatu saat semua manusia mungkin akan merasakan hal seperti ini.

Tapi manusia punya kekuatan untuk bangkit bukan? Manusia bisa memulai semuanya kembali meski awalnya akan menjadi sesuatu yang benar-benar berbeda? Kapan dan seberapa lama kah seharusnya manusia menunggu?

Ah, terserahlah...

Biarlah waktu yang menghapus segala-galanya. Biar waktu yang mengikis kenangan dan bayangnya dari benakku. Biar waktu yang memulihkan segalanya. Biar waktu yang menjawab segala pertanyaanku.

Jadi haruskah aku meratap kepada waktu? Waktu jawab aku. Waktu apa kau tidak mengerti perasaanku? Waktu kemana engkau pergi?

Di saat aku membutuhkan waktu berjalan lebih cepat, ia berjalan pelan. Semakin pelan hingga aku bisa merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat ini. Semakin pelan hingga tikaman-tikaman pada dada semakin membunuhku. Aku ingin waktu berjalan lebih cepat, hingga aku bisa bebas dari penderitaan ini...

Waktu jawab aku...

-OoO-

Aku benci perbedaan ini! Aku benci semuanya!

Tapi aku tidak berdaya di hadapan perbedaan itu. Aku tidak kuasa melawan bahkan membantahnya. Aku ingin sekali membentak dan mengusir perbedaan itu. Enyah! Enyah! Kau merusak segalanya!

Sejenak aku berpikir dan akhirnya aku menemukan bahwa bukan perbedaan itu yang semestinya aku enyahkan. Karena bagaimana pun juga perbedaan itu akan tetap ada. Akan selamanya ada...

Aku membencimu waktu! Sangat-sangat membencimu! Kau yang membiarkan aku mengenalnya. Kau yang mengizinkan aku menyayanginya dan kau yang membuat aku mencintainya! Ini semua salahmu!

Lantas sekarang kau diam membisu? Membiarkan aku tenggelam dalam senyap. Ingin sekali aku melumpuhkan, bahkan aku ingin sekali membunuh waktu. Tapi sebagian dari diriku berbisik. Hanya waktu yang sanggup menolongku. Aku benci realitas ini...

Setiap detik mengajariku untuk tabah dan bersabar. Setiap menit mengajariku akan penantian dan harapan. Karena pelangi akan muncul sehabis hujan. Tapi kapan hujan itu akan reda?

Sekali lagi waktu berbisik kepadaku. Ia berkata agar aku bersabar... Ia berkata semua akan indah pada waktunya... Baik, aku mendengarkan. Mendengarkan sambil menahan pilu di sanubariku.

-OoO-

Aku berharap sesuatu yang ajaib terjadi. Sesuatu di luar akal yang biasa terjadi di film-film atau mungkin yang ada di hampir setiap akhir cerita cinta. Di mana perbedaan tiba-tiba bisa dilenyapkan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Oh! Bagaimana kalau perasaan itu saja yang dihilangkan?

Waktu kembali menyadarkanku. Ini dunia nyata, buka mimpi, bukan dongeng, bukan khayalan. Itu berhasil menyadarkanku sepenuhnya... Sesegera mungkin aku harus berdamai dengan perasaan ini. Barangkali ini adalah jawabnya, meski aku belum sepenuhnya memahami setiap kisah yang terangkai di dalam hidupku ini, tapi cepat atau lambat waktu akan menolongku memahami setiap hal dengan sudut pandang baru.

Aku menenangkan pikiranku. Sekali lagi menemukan pemikiran baru tentang semua kejadian ini. Bukan waktu yang bersalah, bukan perbedaan yang bersalah. Aku lah yang salah. Semestinya aku tidak membiarkan perasaan itu bertumbuh di saat aku tahu bahwa kami berbeda. Tapi aku manusia biasa, hanya manusia biasa yang tidak pernah berhenti berharap. Bahkan sampai detik ini aku masih berharap perbedaan itu menghilang.

Lantas aku yang salah? Ah, tidak juga. Perasaan ini yang terus bertumbuh kepadanya di luar kehendakku. Namun tidak berarti aku menyalahkan perasaan ini. Tidak. Aku menghargai perasaan ini. Aku bahkan masih ingat jelas saat-saat dimana aku berusaha membunuh setiap perasaan yang tumbuh. Begitu muncul langsung kubakar, kupangkas dedaunannya, memotong ranting-rantingnya. Tapi aku tidak mengangkat akarnya, hingga akhirnya perasaan itu tumbuh semakin subur. Aku tidak sanggup lagi mencegahnya.

Jadi apa dan siapa yang harus disalahkan?

Tidak ada... Sepertinya memang tidak ada yang bersalah. Tapi kenapa air mata ini tidak bisa berhenti mengalir?

-OoO-

Halo... Halo... Halo waktu...

Rasanya lama sekali kau membawaku pergi dari keadaan ini. Sampai berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu? Satu menit? Satu jam? Satu minggu? Apa? Satu tahun? Apa bisa lebih cepat dari itu? Aku tidak bisa menunggu hingga selama itu...

Semakin lama kau semakin kejam, waktu...

Seseorang bertanya kenapa tidak kuperjuangkan saja perasaan ini? Padahal aku sudah berani memulai segalanya... Ya, jawabnya mudah. Karena aku hanya manusia biasa yang hidup dengan penuh pengharapan. Aku berharap perbedaan itu bisa sirna seiring berjalannya waktu. Tapi waktu tidak dapat menghapuskan perbedaan itu. Karena waktu tidak punya kuasa untuk melenyapkannya. Selama ini aku berharap dan terus berharap. Satu hal yang aku sadari setelah semuanya terlanjur menyakitkan, ada harapan yang hanya bisa tinggal dalam angan-angan.

Kini waktu membiarkan aku mencintai warna hitam, mencintai kelam malam. Artikan saja sebagai tanda berkabung. Mengapa aku mencintai malam? Karena saat aku terlelap perasaan sakit itu tidak akan terasa lagi.

Baiklah waktu, semakin lama ini semakin tidak masuk akal...

-OoO-

Waktu, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu kepadamu?

Kau memang diam membisu, tapi aku tahu kau mendengar suaraku. Aku mohon jangan biarkan dia tahu semua ini. Jangan biarkan ia melihat betapa dalamnya perasaanku. Aku mohon... Aku tidak ingin kau membiarkannya tahu...

Semoga kau mengerti maksud semua ini, waktu... Terkadang kau begitu keras kepala dan membeberkan segalanya. Kau pintar sekali membuat sebuah rahasia besar terbuka seketika. Tapi kumohon tidak untuk yang satu ini...

Ketidaktahuan adalah berkat. Bukan begitu, waktu?

Biar aku saja yang merasakan tikaman-tikaman ini. Biar aku saja yang merasakan sakitnya sayatan-sayatan ini. Biar aku saja... Biar aku saja... Jangan biarkan dia merasakannya...

Kau memang benar, selalu benar... Seseorang yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum adalah ia yang juga mampu membuatmu menangis. Tapi sebagai manusia biasa, orang yang membuatnya menangislah yang menjadi sosok yang tak akan pernah terlupakan. Karena ia telah meninggalkan goresan kisah dalam hidupnya.

-OoO-

Akhirnya aku menyerahkan semuanya kepadamu, waktu... Tidak ada gunanya aku terus berdebat denganmu. Karena kau adalah jawaban dari perasaan menyesakkan ini. Sungguh, aku berharap dan menyerahkan semuanya kepadamu.

Jangan mengkhianatiku, waktu...

Karena aku bergantung kepadamu...

Terima kasih atas pertemuan itu, perasaan itu, dan perpisahan itu. Kau tahu yang terbaik. Kau tahu kapan perasaan sesak ini akan pergi. Kau tahu kapan saat yang tepat. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Biar kau saja yang membuatku mengerti di saat yang telah kau tentukan...

-OoO-

A/n: Fic yang cukup melankolis dan sangat singkat. Maafkan kekurangan dalam fic ini. Tiada gading yang tak retak, meski saya tahu fic ini retak-retak(?) Hahahaha

Mungkin ada dari para readers yang tahu kisah ini? Kumohon jangan menjadi 'waktu' jadilah angin(?) Haahahaha #IfYouKnowWhatIMean


End file.
